


The Little Bird

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fellcest - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: A Poem for the Caged Bird AU created by eunoriablithe





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eunoriablithe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eunoriablithe).



I am a little bird in this big cage. 

When they see, some may say it is my prison.   
Some may say it must be suffocating.   
And some may say I desire my freedom. 

But this is not so. 

I was alone.   
I was lonely.   
And I had no purpose. 

I can sing; a song heard by nobody.   
I sang with no purpose. 

But then you found me. 

You took me in.   
You cared for me.   
In return,   
You asked to hear my voice.   
You asked me to sing.   
So that you may sleep well. 

You gave me a purpose.   
I decided then. 

I will sing you a lullaby. 

I do not desire freedom.   
This cage is not a prison. 

It is my home–a home where I may sing for you to hear. 

Only for you. 

For I am, your little bird, in this big cage. 

My beloved master.

**Author's Note:**

> This is coupled by a drawing I did here: https://lazy-sintastic-13.tumblr.com/post/150483930407/i-couldnt-help-myself-and-joined-the-band-wagon


End file.
